


No More

by SweetSorcery



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel ponders as she leaves Arda behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and the keepers of the LOTR movie rights. All fannish additions were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written quite a few years ago now, after the LOTR movie trilogy was released. Please not that as far as I stick to canon at all, my stories are movie-based, and book-discrepancies are bound to happen a lot.

Her time had come. She had both feared and longed for this day. The call was stronger now than anything holding her to this realm. Even the beauty of her beloved Lothlorien was already beginning to fade in her ancient mind as she stood gazing out at the sea.

She felt Celeborn's presence, his mind reaching out to hers, resting shared memories and wishes there for her safekeeping.

Galadriel smiled sadly. He had chosen to remain behind, and she understood. Arda's spell was still strong on him. Love for the earth and the woods were the cradle of his soul, as the longing for the sea had become the cradle of hers. Celeborn's heart rested in the breasts of those of their kin remaining. Galadriel's heart was no longer here. No longer with her companion.

She was becoming a shadow, drifting across Arda at the whim of Anon. In the West, she would continue to be Galadriel - gentled by time and blessedly free of power and responsibility.

She boarded the ship and only turned to look back when land was nearly out of sight. With the next blink of her eyes, Arda would be lost to her. Celeborn, her grandchildren, and the remaining Galadhrim would continue on without her. She was no longer needed, and relief flooded her soul. With a grateful smile, she closed her eyes.

 

End


End file.
